


When a Friendship Ends, a War Begins

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Abuse, ill add each other trigger warning that comes in the beginning of the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: {{From a multiverse roleplaying group, and this Tom you can find on Tumblr @kill-me-again-im-still-conscious}}Tom and Tord were best friends ever since the Norwegian moved to the Brit's hometown. Unfortunately, Tom's brother, Ventus, abuses him for being soulbound to a demon.Tom goes missing, causing his thirteen year old friend, Tord, to go on a ten-year-search for TomTord finds his long lost friend after being kidnapped, only to find that the other found a new lover, or should it be said lovers, and tries to get to know him more. He finds out that his old friend has an army and a true war begins.(each 1,000+ word chapter will be added every two months.)(It will eventually have gore/nsfw in it so i will put the warning in the beginning of the chapter(s) that include it)





	1. Quick Prologue

_**Prologue** _

* * *

 

Log Date, January 22, 2018, 9:00

I have woken up in my new house, in a city I’ve never heard of before now. Supposedly, Thomas is supposed to live here. I’m working on whispers and rumours. Hopefully, people aren’t lying to me, and I’m definitely hoping he’s not dead. I hope I get to talk to my old friend.


	2. Part One, Chapter One; The Beginning of a Friendship

(Thursday, October 5, 2006) (Tom’s age: 11 yrs 9 months and 2 weeks; Tord’s age: 12 years 0 months 6 days)

Tord Leder walks into the classroom, very nervous. He’s led to his seat by the teacher, and he sits down, glancing around. Being the new kid isn’t very great, especially when you’re in a room full of staring ten and eleven year olds. The only person that wasn’t staring was the child in the desk next to him. He glances at him before the teacher starts talking, teaching the lesson. 

 

Tord whispers. “Psst..” the child doesn’t move, just looking down and doing his work. Tord noticed that there was a pair of big goggles on him. “Hey, psst..” The child finally acknowledges Tord by sighing. “What do you want?” “What’s your name?” “Tom.” “I’m Tord.”

 

The teacher commands a quick “No talking!” and Tom flinches, continuing to do his work, unsure of the new kid with the weird accent. “Hey, how about we talk during lunch?” Tord whispers. He just wants to make friends. “No.” Tord frowns “Oh, okay..” 

 

Tom finally looks at him. “Your hair…” Tord looks at the teacher then at Tom. “Yeah, what about it?” He huffs and whines, self-conscious about his hair horns. “I think they’re cool.. I have some too..” Tord looks at Tom’s hair and smiles, noticing his hair curls “Woah, they’re so cool..” Tom giggles and nods “Hey, we really should meet at lunch-” “Thomas Schoffield, I’m teaching!” The teacher calls, and Tom flinches again, nodding as he begins to doodle on his paper.

Once they changed classes a few times, it was finally time for lunch. Tom smiles and runs to the cafeteria, sitting down at his usual table and unpacking his lunch. It wasn’t much, it was just an apple. It’s all he could find at the house that Ventus wouldn’t notice gone. 

 

Tord ran over and unpacked his lunch bag, which included a sandwich, drink, and some chips. Tom looks at him surprisedly, looking at Tord’s food hungrily, still eating his apple.    
“Do you want some..?” Tord glances at Tom and Tom nods, Tord giving him half of his sandwich. Tom takes it and smiles, thanking him and taking small bites out of it. 

 

“So, Tom.” Tord watches as Tom finishes his food and looks at him. “Why do you wear goggles..? I can’t see your eyes.” “Because I uh.. I was blind.” “So the goggles make you able to see?” “Uh… yeah..” Tom nods and looks down “I just uh… I used to be blind… so they took my eyes out. It’s gross and Ven doesn’t want anyone to see.” “Who’s Ven?” “My brother, Ventus.” “You have a brother? That’s cool.” “I guess.” He shrugs. 

 

Tom sighs and grabs the plastic bag he uses for his lunch and shoves it into his backpack. Tord is watching as he finishes his own food, eventually putting his normal lunch bag away. 

 

“Can I see under your goggles?” Tom freezes and looks at Tord “Are you sure you want to?” “Yeah.” Tom sighs and glances around, suddenly aware of the hundreds of other kids in the cafeteria. “But.. not here. How about after school?” “I’m supposed to go to band but I’m sure I can skip it. I’m new so I can just say I don’t know where it is.” “You’re so smart.” “I guess..” Tord shrugs, and the other male huffs. “Class is gonna start soon, we should probably get going.” “You’re right, let’s go.” 

 

The two walk back to class, sitting down and doing their work for the rest of the day. 

When they get out of school, Tom grabs Tord’s arm and pulls him to a nearby clearing surrounded by trees.    
  


“I go here when I want to be left alone.. People don’t usually follow me here because they think it’s creepy.. But I think that it’s really pretty..” Tord nods and listens, walking over to a large rock and looking at the vines that grow over it. “Hey, watch this!” Tom calls out, running to the rock too and pulling off his backpack, nudging a smaller rock away. He crawls under the larger rock, exposing the small hole in the large rock. 

 

Tord follows, it being a bit of a tight fit since he’s a bit bulkier compared to Tom’s thin frame. 

They end up inside the large rock, both of them squeezed in and definitely in each other’s personal space. 

 

Tom huffs, wiggling in an attempt to get comfortable “Hey, maybe we should get out… the clearing should be private enough, no one ever comes here..” Tord nods and Tom crawls out, helping the other male get out as well. He covers the entrance to the rock again, sitting beside it and staring at the ground. Tom sighs and pulls off his steampunk-esque goggles, glancing around. His eye sockets were void, there was only an unsettling darkness about them. Tord gasps and covers his mouth, carefully examining the other’s eyes. 

 

Tom looks away, already strapping the goggles back on, but Tord grabs his hand and pulls them away from his face. “No, they’re so cool… it’s so amazing..” Tom’s face flushes, either from the hand holding or the compliments, even he’s unsure. 

 

Tord holds a hand up to his eye sockets. “So.. you can’t see me, right?” “No, I can.” “But I thought the goggles helped you see.” Tom freezes. That’s right, that’s what he told Tord at lunch. “Magic..” he mumbles “Magic helps me see…” “Magic isn’t real though.” Tord states “Tord… I promise you it does.” “Prove it!” Tom flinches “Are my eye  _ sockets _ not good enough?” “How many fingers am I holding up?” Tord holds up three fingers “Three.” “Good guess. Now?” “Seven.” Tord frowns “If magic is real then why can’t I do magic?” “Only a few people can..” 

 

Tord sighs and looks disappointed “Oh…” “B-but it’s not all great… people hurt you for being able to do magic..” Tord tilts his head confusedly “What?” Tom holds out his hand and it starts changing, shifting. It shifts into a dark black and purple claw, a sort of galaxy pattern in his fur. Tord’s jaw drops in awe, just staring. “Wh-How?!” “As I said, magic..” Tom mumbles, looking down before realizing. 

 

“Sh- what time is it!?” Tom looks at the sky worriedly. Tord pulls out a brand new phone, checking the time. ”Uh.. Almost five.” Tom’s eyelids widen and he pulls on his goggles quickly, grabbing his discarded backpack and standing, running off.  “Ven’s gonna kill me!” 

 

Tord watches confusedly and stands, grabbing his own backpack and heading home. 

 

The next day, Tom was at school, his clothes disheveled and his cheek was a light purple. He was quiet all day, and Tord was worried for his new friend. Tord tried to get the other’s attention, but Tom acted like he didn’t hear Tord each time he called out.    
  
Finally, lunch came around and Tord pulled Tom aside by his arm. “Tom, are you okay? You weren’t responding to me when I was calling your name in class, and you haven’t said anything all day.” Tom just looked away, trying to pull his arm back. “Go away, Tord..” 

 

Tord looked at the other male sadly and huffed, not giving up on his new friend. “No, Tom, I’m staying here with you until you tell me what’s wrong.” Tom sighs, defeated quickly, so he decides to water down the truth. 

 

“I got in trouble yesterday for staying out too late.. I’m still upset..” Tord hugs Tom, then pulls away, holding his shoulders gently. “Well, I’m here for you, so.. You’ve got a friend to talk to, okay? I haven’t got any other friends..” Tord smiles reassuringly, and Tom just nods in response. “Okay..” 

 

The two head to the large auditorium that was used as a cafeteria and sat down, Tord sharing his food with Tom, who didn’t have any. “Tom, why don’t you bring your own food?” Tom looks down and doesn’t respond until Tord asks again. “Ventus says we don’t have enough money to buy food.” Tom lied, knowing that Ventus kept all the food to himself, leaving Tom starving. 

 

Tord frowns and thinks “I can bring you food everyday, if you want.” Tom smiles a bit then frowns “But isn’t food like.. Expensive..?” Tord chuckles and shakes his head “Not really, my dad gives me food to eat every day, and even bought me this super cool lunch bag that I really wanted!!” Tom brightens up and nods “Okay!!” 

 

The two finish eating silently, and had an extra couple of minutes before they would have to go to class, so they spend the last few minutes talking about class. Soon, the bell rings and they go to class, the two racing off. 

 

Once school is out, the two sit outside on the grass, sitting on their hoodies and just talking. 

 

“Hey, Tord, do you think your parents will let me come over to your house this weekend? By brother is going on a trip with his friends since they have school off for a week, or something.” 

 

Tom knows Ventus is actually going to some ‘facility’ of his to apparently do some science research. Lucky him. Tom’s surprised out of his zoning out by Tord, who grins and nods “My mum wanted me to make new friends too so I’m sure she’ll say yes!” Tom grins, and the two quickly get up. 

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you this weekend- wait.. I don’t know where you live..” He frowns, and Tord pulls out a piece of paper from his backpack, writing on it with a pencil he unzips from his pencil pouch. He gives the paper to Tom, who reads and and smiles, knowing that Tord was only two neighborhoods away from where he lived. 

 

Tom grabs his rickety backpack and runs home, hoping to get there quickly so he’ll catch Ventus on the way out, or else Ventus will come back angry. 

 

He got home just in time, Ventus was coming down from his room. Tom went upstairs and started getting a few things together, waiting until Ventus leaves to pack up fully in case Ven decides to walk in while he’s packing and yells at him, or call someone to watch over Tom while he’s gone so he can’t leave. 

 

Tom learned that lesson the hard way. 

 

Ventus calls out an ‘I’m leaving, if I hear that you did something stupid you’re as good as dead’ before the door slams shut, Tom grinning and packing up some clothes and his stuffed bear, as well as a stuffed wolf Ventus got him when he was younger, when they visited the carnival. Ventus won him the wolf from the game where you shoot water at a target to make the balloon blow up. That day was a happy day for him. 

 

He snaps himself out of his little trance of memories, shaking his head vigorously and packing the rest of his stuff up and leaving through his window, as he does when he isn’t allowed to leave the house. It’s become a habit at this point. 

 

Tom hops out the window with his bag and onto the tree, climbing down and jumping the fence, bolting to Tord’s house. 


	3. Part One, Chapter Two; Visiting A Friend

Tom knocks on Tord’s door, the big bag in hand. He waits quietly, glancing around anxiously, afraid that Ventus would pop out of nowhere and hurt him. Tord opens the door and looks at Tom questioningly. “I thought you were coming over tomorrow.” Tom frowns and looks down as he realizes that today is still Friday. Not the weekend. “O-oh, sorry, Ventus just left and I don’t feel safe at home by myself.. But I’ll come back tomorrow.” 

 

He turns to leave and Tord grabs his shoulder. “Dude, it’s okay.. Come on in, I have to go tell my mama that you came by today instead of tomorrow, I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

 

Tord runs upstairs and Tom waits by the door, nervous. Tord comes back down with a gleaming smile, running over to Tom. 

 

“She said you can stay!!” 

 

Tom grins and jumps a bit, Tord pulling him upstairs to his room, where there are some obscure anime posters on the walls, boxes and toys scattered around the room. 

 

“Sorry it’s messy in here, we just moved here and I haven’t gotten everything to put all my stuff back in yet.” His words were jumbled as he attempted to give an apology and explanation at the same time, pushing all his toys to the wall so the floor is now clearer. 

Tom smiles and shakes his head. “It’s fine, I don’t care.” Tord just sits himself on his bed, humming. 

 

“Oh! Do you want to play a game? We’ve only got the downstairs television but we can still play down there! Mama is gonna make dinner for us while we play!” Tord jumps up and bolts downstairs, dragging Tom behind him. Tom laughs softly as he runs with Tord, the other pulling him onto the couch and starting up his PlayStation 2, Lego Star Wars II. He hands Tom a remote, selecting the ‘New Game’ option. 

 

The two play for an hour, mostly Tord teaching Tom the controls and how to play. They got frustrated in the process. 

 

Tord’s mother calls them to the dining room where their food was going to be served. Tom and Tord race there, nearly knocking Tord’s mom over. “Calm down, boys.” she calls as Tom sits down, Tord plopping next to him. His mom places their plates down, chicken tenders as well as macaroni and cheese. Tom nearly cries with happiness, looking at the food and starting to eat slowly to savor it. Tord eats his food quickly, running back to their paused game. 

 

Tom only finishes half of the food before taking the plate and giving to Tord’s mom. “Uh.. Tord’s mum..? I’m full..” Tord’s mother smiles and takes the plate. “My name is Mrs. Leder, okay? And do you want me to wrap up your food for later if you’re hungry?” Tom grins, nodding. “Oh, yes! Yes please!!” Mrs. Leder takes his plate and wraps up his food, placing it in the fridge. Tom runs to Tord, who was waiting for him. He sits down and picks his remote up, beginning to play again. 

 

The two played for a couple more hours before Mrs. Leder tells them to go to bed, in which Tord and Tom quickly save and go to Tord’s room. Tom sets up a little blanket on the floor and Tord frowns. 

 

“Hey, why don’t you sleep on my bed?” “Because Ventus said it’s bad to sleep on the same bed as a guy..” “What?! No way, come on up here.”  Tom grabs his stuffed animals and a small blanket, climbing onto Tord’s bed. “What’s that?” Tord points to the blanket. “Oh, this? It’s my baby blanket.. It makes me happy..” He mumbles, afraid that Tord was going to laugh or take it. 

 

“Oh, cool! I don’t remember my baby blanket, but I’m sure my mum has it somewhere.” Tom just smiles and holds his stuffed animals and blanket close as he curls under Tord’s comforter, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

  
  
  


Tom wakes up to the smell of sweet food, yawning. He tries to shake Tord awake, who grumbles a ‘five more minutes’ before blinking awake. “Mh, I’m awake..” He whines, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Tom stands and stretches, grabbing some clothes from his bag. “Where’s your bathroom, I have to pee.” Tord points out the hall and Tom just leaves the room, eventually finding the bathroom and changing, as well as taking a quick bathroom break. 

 

Tom leaves the room in sweatpants and a hoodie, yawning as he heads downstairs. Mrs. Leder was making pancakes, and Tom sits at the table, waiting for Tord, who runs over, sitting next to his friend. A tall, buff man walks over to Mrs. Leder, kissing her forehead and looking at Tord, then Tom. 

 

“This your friend?” The man grumbles to Tord. Tom is frozen in fear, intimidated by the buff man, but Tord smiles and nods. “Mhm! He’s my friend from school!!” The man smiles and pats Tom’s back a little roughly, causing the child to tremble. 

 

“Good friend! Eyes..?” He questions, looking at Tom’s face, who realized that he had forgotten to wear his goggles. “Erm… blind.” Tord sighs, leaving the table and coming back with Tom’s goggles that were in his bag, then helping the terrified male put on the goggles. “Not blind! Glasses help him see.” The man nods, then looks at Tord. “Boy like you?” Tord’s face turns pink and he frowns “Papa, people don’t ask, it’s rude.” The man lets out a soft “Oh” and is soon holding out his hand for Tom to shake. “Mr. Leder.” He says, and Tom just shakes his hand gently, soon pulling his hand back nervously. “Tom..” 

 

Mrs. Leder sets all their plates on the table. Everyone eats their food at the table, and Tord explains to Tom that his dad was from Norway, and his mother was on a trip there when they met, and after dating for a bit, they got married. 

 

“Mum learned some Norwegian for papa and papa is learning English for me and mum! I know both, though, when it’s just us three I speak Norsk, and when I’m at school with you, I speak English!” Tom nods, listening as he eats most of his food. 

 

When he’s done, he just sits there, waiting for Tord to finish by listening to Mr Leder make jokes that don’t make much sense. Tord finally finishes his food, getting up and pulling Tom to his room. Tom stumbles after him, whining, and Tord smiles, humming as he pulls out a Game Boy Advance, Pokémon FireRed starting up. Tom watches in amazement, pulling up his goggles to see better, since they were tinted black.    
  


Tord starts off on his last game with his team of charmander, pidgeotto, and a rattata. Tom watches him play happily, smiling. He watches the other get into trainer battles, wild pokemon battles, and even catch a few Pokémon to add to his team. Soon it was lunchtime, and Tom gets a weird feeling in his stomach. It’s already the middle of saturday, he’ll have to go to school in a few days. He doesn’t want to. 

 

Tom and Tord go downstairs for lunch, sandwiches and chips. Tom just picks at his food, not eating any. Mrs Leder gets worried and goes over to him. “Tom? You okay?” Tom just nods, frowning. “Just.. don’t feel good.” He sighs and continues to pick at his food. 

 

Mrs Leder sits besides him, holding his arm. “Are you still full? Do you need a smaller portion?” Tom nods. “The breakfast you made was really big, I’m still full..” Mrs Leder smiles and nods, taking his sandwich and wrapping it up for him to eat later when she realizes he still hadn’t eaten his leftover dinner. Guess she knows what’s he’s having for tonight’s dinner.    
  


Tord and his dad finish eating, Tord going to his room to play his Game Boy again. Tom follows slowly and quietly, sitting on the bed and soon curling up in the blankets, taking a little nap. Tord frowns, saving his game and turning off his handheld system, sitting on the bed and completely covering Tom in the blankets. He stands up and heads downstairs to play on his PlayStation, letting Tom sleep. He feels bad, unsure why Tom is sleeping so much. 

 

Tom wakes up in time for dinner, Mrs Leder giving him the leftovers from the night before. Tord had some more chicken nuggets, Tom eating the rest of his food quietly. 

 

“Tom? You okay?” Tord questions him, wanting him to feel better and smile. Tom just nods, finishing his food. “Are you sure?” Tom looks at Tord and sighs, looking down. “I don’t want to go back home.” “Why not?” Tom shrugs and tears up, but Tord can’t tell since he’s wearing his goggles. “Tom, why not?” Tom just stands and starts walking to Tord’s room, sitting on his bed. 

 

Tord gets up and shoves the rest of his food in his mouth before running after him, leaving Mrs Leder by herself, so she sighs and takes the boys’ plates to the sink and returning to the table to continue eating. 

 

Tord sits beside Tom and hugs him. “What’s wrong, Tommy?” “Tommy…?” “I’m trying out nicknames..” “Oh..” Tom stays quiet after the soft mumble. “Tom, seriously. Why don’t you want to go home?” “I just… Don’t. I like it better here, I want to live here.. At home I don’t have anything, Ven doesn’t buy me anything, he h-” Tom never wanted to admit that Ventus actually hated him, but now he realized, compared to Tord’s loving family, Ventus is completely evil. 

 

“I don’t want to leave..” “Well, you can come back every weekend, I’m sure he’ll let you.” “He probably won’t but I’ll try.” “Okay.” Tord hugs Tom tightly, smiling. Tom hugs back, smiling as well. “I’ll stay the night again, but I have to go in the afternoon.” “But didn’t you say your brother is going to be gone for a week?” “Yeah, but I’m sure my parents want me to come back.” “Oh, right.” Tom sighs softly, hugging Tord close. “Well, at least we’re friends.” “Yeah, oh! Do you have a phone? My mum gave me one because she gets worried about me since she hasn’t lived in England before.” 

 

“Oh, that’s cool.. But no, I don’t have a phone, they’re expensive.” “Oh, really?” He frowns. “Well, we can’t call each other after school, so I guess we’ll have to make do with the time at school and when you’re over here.” “Yeah, I guess.” Tom yawns, which causes Tord to remember something. “Oh, Tom, why are you so tired all the time?” “I’m not sure.” He shrugs, lying down, pulling the blanket up to his chest. Tord sighs and lies next to him, holding his waist. 

 

“Tord, what are you doing?” Tom mumbles, confused. “I’m hugging you.” Tom just glances at him before taking his goggles off, setting them on Tord’s nightstand as he falls asleep. 

  
  


Tom woke up first, yawning and looking around. He stands and pulls on his goggles, heading downstairs, surprised that no one is cooking. Where’s Mrs Leder with her breakfast? Mr Leder and his jokes spoken in a broken English? 

 

All of this is making him nervous and anxious, so he heads back upstairs to Tord’s room, who’s still asleep. He feels awkward, so he just sits back on the bed and pulls his knees up to his chest, waiting. After around ten minutes, his stomach growls, so he heads back downstairs and grabs his leftover sandwich, eating it quietly as he sits on the chair, legs hanging off as he swings them. 

 

When he finishes, he gets up and puts his plate away, beginning to walk upstairs when Tord begins to run down, Tom moving out of his way. He follows Tord slowly and quietly, who grabs a bag of chips and begins to eat them, sitting at the dining room table. Tom just sits next to him, messing with his hands. 

 

“I do have to go home today..” Tom suddenly speaks aloud, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I don’t want to go home..” Tord looks at him sort of confusedly. “But.. aren’t your parents waiting for you?” “I mean-” Tom pauses “They are, but I just want to stay with you.” 

 

Tom sighs and looks back at Tord, who gives him a gentle hug. “It’s okay! You said you could come over every weekend!” “Well, I can try.” “See!” Tord smiles “But it takes forever for the weekend to get here.” “You’re right, but I guess it’s worth it in the end, yeah?” Tom shrugs and leans against Tord, sighing. 

 

“I have to go soon, but I have to wait for your mum and dad.. On that note, where are they, anyway?” Tom looks at his friend questioningly. Tord huffs a bit and crosses his arms “They’re asleep, they always sleep late on Sundays.” “Oh, well what would you like to do?” “I wanna play more games.” “What game?” “Well, I want to finish Pokémon, but if you want to play some Lego-” Tom shakes his head. “I want to watch you play.” 

 

Tord just shrugs and finishes his chips, getting up and washing his hands, going to his room to grab his tiny console, Tom following. They sit on the bed while Tord plays his game, Tom just watching happily. Finally, Tom and Tord hear his parents go downstairs, and Tom sighs, getting off the bed and beginning to pack all his stuff up. Tord helps him, hugging him when he’s done. 

 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Tom. Do you want me to bring you lunch?” “Yes please! Thank you Tord!” 

 

Their hug lasts a couple more seconds before they pull away, Tom heading downstairs to go to Mr and Mrs Leder, telling them goodbye and heading out the door with his bag. 

 

When he gets home, he opens the front door and Ventus is right at the door. Tom freezes, breath and heart stopping as Ventus picks him up by his shirt and throws him inside. 

 

“Welcome back home, Thomas, I’m glad you’re back.” 

 


End file.
